


Sometimes Love Brings You Flowers, Then It Builds You Coffins

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Snarry-A-Thon17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Severus and Harry both reflect.





	Sometimes Love Brings You Flowers, Then It Builds You Coffins

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my beta, G, for her help. Also, thanks so much to the mods for the extension and being so patient with me! Have the tissues ready, my friends. 
> 
> Prompt: How about a bit of angst? First kiss, last kiss.

Severus would never forget their first kiss.

It had been terribly awkward for them both. It happened the Christmas after the war had ended. Everyone had gathered at the Burrow to celebrate the holiday, even himself. The atmosphere had been warm and light, despite the weight of emotion felt for those who were no longer with them. 

He would not have attended if not for both Harry and Minerva's insistence. The two of them together were unbearable in their attempts, so he had no choice but to attend. To this day, he was still grateful he had attended. If he hadn't, he and Harry would never have realised their affections for each other.

It was all George's fault, that meddlesome Weasley. He had secretly hung enchanted mistletoe around the Burrow without informing any of the guests. He had even hung some near the entrance of the loo. 

He would admit it was quite amusing when Ginevra and Hermione had ended up tangled together. He had never seen either blush so intensely. He had been even more amused when Ginevra had to explain what happened to her current beau. To this day, he never understood how she ended up with Zabini.

It was not quite as amusing when he and Harry ended up under the mistletoe together. He could recall the warmth in his cheeks as he gazed down at his former student. He remembered the doubts swarming his mind and the embarrassment at being caught in the mistletoe. Harry had cleared his throat awkwardly before pointing upwards, mumbling about the mistletoe. 

He could recall holding back the sarcastic remark he had been so ready to make. Something in Harry's gaze had caused him to pause. He could remember feeling nervous as he lightly cupped Harry's cheek and leant forward. He remembered the scent of Butterbeer that was on Harry's breath and the smell of Mrs. Weasley's biscuits baking in the kitchen. 

He remembered lowering his head, briefly pressing his lips against Harry's. The kiss had only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough to ignite a spark in him that he had long thought was dead. He remembered the feeling of hope spread throughout his chest as he pulled away and met Harry's look. He remembered the joy at realising that Harry was smiling at him, instead of being repulsed or disgusted.

He remembered the way Harry whispered his name. Severus. It had sounded like a broken prayer, or a simple plea. In that moment, he had succumbed completely to Harry. 

That was the moment he had broken the promise to himself that he would never fall again.

It had been the first kiss of many, but that one had always stayed with Severus through the years. It had been his favourite.

He looked into Harry's green eyes, knowing that it would be the last time he saw that beautiful sight. "Harry," he croaked, closing his eyes for the final time.

* * *

Harry would never forget their last kiss.

It had taken place at St. Mungo's, in the Dai Llewellyn Ward. Severus had been admitted roughly five years after they had started dating. They had thought that Nagini's venom had been cleared from Severus's system completely as he had healed after the final battle. He had been released with a clean bill of health.

Neither of them knew how wrong they were. By the time that Severus realised he was ill, it was too late. There was nothing the Healers could do. Over the years, the venom had wreaked too much irreversible damage on Severus's nervous system. His body was shutting down. No magical or Muggle methods could save him.

He could remember the feeling of panic rising in his chest. He could remember the way his stomach turned and he wanted to be ill. He could remember clenching his hands into his fists as he listened to Healer Pye apologise for what was happening.

Severus had assured him that he was in no pain, but he knew better. He could tell from the wince that Severus tried so desperately to hide. It broke his heart to see his lover that way. If he could have taken Severus's pain, he would have. Severus didn’t deserve it, not after all he had sacrificed in both wars.

It wasn't fair. Hadn't Severus suffered enough? It was cruel that fate would claim him as soon as he had found happiness. While they had been together for five years, he knew that it wasn’t enough. He had wanted an eternity with Severus, not a handful of years. It wasn’t fair.

He remembered taking Severus's hand into his own, holding onto him tightly. He remembered the tears falling down his face and Severus chiding him for it. He remembered the fake promises that Severus made… Stating that he would always be with him in a way. Or that everything would be okay. 

Their last kiss would haunt him forever. The scent of the hospital room was branded into his memory. The feel of Severus's chapped lips against his own filled him with an anguish that he didn’t know if he'd be able to recover from.

The kiss had only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough to fill him with heartbreak. He remembered the feeling of dread spread throughout his chest as he gazed into Severus's dark eyes. He remembered feeling lost as Severus had smiled at him shakily. The smile never reached Severus's eyes, and that's when he knew.

He remembered how his world came apart as Severus gazed into his eyes before whispering, "Harry," as he closed his eyes for the final time. 

Harry fell to his knees, still unbelieving of what had transpired. He reached out, touching the cold stone in front of him. He rested his forehead against the tombstone as his grief overcame him, the tears falling freely from his eyes. His breath caught in his throat and he tried to catch his breath.

"Severus," he croaked, closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment here or at [Livejournal](http://snape-potter.livejournal.com/3726617.html), [Insanejournal](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/1663892.html), or [Dreamwidth](http://snape-potter.dreamwidth.org/968871.html).


End file.
